infinitiversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Infinitiverse Grand Dictionary
About The Infinitiverse Grand Dictionary is a dictionary for words that have been redefined for the purposes of the infinitiverse. Dictionary A *advice (n.) - see guidance *amazing (adj.) - a positive word that says something was good *armadillo (n.) - the most annoying animal to have ever existed B *blasted (adj.) - a negative word that says something was annoying *Bob- (prefix) - anything of such amazing quality or taste that it is considered to be the doing of Bob *bologna (n.) - see Hidden Meanings and Bad Words C *Christmas (n.) - a holiday associated with cookies, candy, milk, and a guy who breaks into your house through the chimney and eats it all who then leaves you gifts of bright colors to provoke your emotions D *dark (adj.) - unknown; strange *doodladoo (n.) - see Hidden Meanings and Bad Words *drillbit (n.) - see Hidden Meanings and Bad Words E *evil (adj.) - ungood; unnice F *fahr (adj.) - unimaginably far *fathomable (adj.) - with fathom G *garbage (n.) - terrible *gooblabl (n.) - a special ethnic group *guidance (n.) - see advice H *hills of Italy, the (n.) - see Hidden Meanings and Bad Words *hole (n.) - see Hidden Meanings and Bad Words I *Infinitiverse Grand Dictionary, the (n.) - see About (section) *intricate (adj.) - a word that describes things that take forever or things that are detailed J *jodengoble (int.) - see Hidden Meanings and Bad Words *Joe- (prefix) - anything of such poor quality or taste that it is considered to be the doing of Joe K *krustomer (n.) - someone who will take what they assumed they asked for L *laughing stock (n.) - someone or a group that is laughed at because of failure *lenge (v.) - to break steps M *mister (n.) - a general term for an unknown male N *never (adv.) - not ever O *orange (adj.) - something that emits photons with a wavelength of approximately 640 nanometers P *parallel park (v.) - see Hidden Meanings and Bad Words Q *quacket (n.) - a packet of energy that ducks use to alter their voices R *radio (n.) - a television that only works when you close your eyes *robot (n.) - an inorganic machine that is not human yet capable of exerting human functions or actions S *sandvich (n.) - an amazing sandwich (Webster's definition of sandwich) *sandwich (n.) - see Hidden Meanings and Bad Words *slacking off (phr.) - to avoid or not do work *strawberry jam (v.) - see Hidden Meanings and Bad Words T *taxi (n.) - a car where you pay to go somewhere *truballmakerr (n.) - someone who makes trouble *turkey (n.) - wuss U *udouble (n.) - opposite of W V *verse (n.) - a vast expanse larger than just about everything *vertigo (n.) - sense of danger *vun (adj.) - a fake sort of fun, like the fun teachers like to use W *wishy-washy (adj.) - indecisive *watery (adj.) - thin X *xample (n.) - an example that is bad because it doesn't explain the topic very well Y *yellow (adj.) - scared and/or wimpy Z *zandwidge (n.) - terrible, awful food Category:Miscellaneous